A Second Chance
by Padfoot57
Summary: What if Libby was adopted by Tim and Horatio after nearly being killed? Would she be the same? different? SLASH dont like dont read no flames. Cross with Criminal Minds.
1. Chapter 1

**The first installment of a new Libby story, a what if thingy. **

**A little blood warning, nothing too bad.**

**SLASH, no flames please. cross with criminal minds. **

**Enjoy and please Review!!!**

A Second Chance

Chapter 1

Young Libertad awoke in a dark, cold basement. Her head throbbed and dry blood caked the side of her face where she was hit. Her wrists were bound tightly in old, rusty handcuffs and attached to a pipe on the wall. She tested the chains but they would not give.

Libby waited for hours on the lumpy mattress, knowing for sure she would be killed. And frankly, she didn't care. No one had ever cared about her, she had been through almost twenty foster homes in her eleven years.

Eventually a door at the top of the stairs opened but let no light inside. The drunken man crashed down the stairs and hobbled over to a terrified Libertad.

She lay in pain for the rest of the night, her abdomen on fire from rape and cuts crisscrossed across her stomach. Blood stained the mattress and made her skin sticky. The red liquid dripped from her wrists where the cuffs were digging in. Being left in the blackness Libby fell into a fitful sleep.

Aaron Hotchner and Dr. Spencer Reid were still attempting to find Libertad. The man who had her had done this to 10 other girls. They were with Quantico, Virginia's Behavioral Analysis Unit(BAU) the only way they knew this was the same man was from the MO and a grey Hummer with tinted windows was reported around every place of disappearance.

"Hotch, the Miami Dade crime lab has department Hummers matching that description." The FBI agents were in West Palm beach, but the UnSub(unknown subject) originally started in Orlando.

"How many are there?"

"Um, fifteen."

"Fifteen possible suspects, let's go to Miami." An hour later they were in Miami and walking into the crime lab. The moment the lab techs laid eyes on them the agents could feel cold hatred directed to Feds. Hotch and Reid moved to the front desk.

"We need to see the lieutenant please," Hotch told the receptionist.

"Right here gentlemen," Horatio Caine said from behind them.

"Lieutenant Caine I am SSA Aaron Hotchner and this is Dr. Spencer Reid, we are from the Quantico Virginia BAU." They shook hands.

"What can I do for you?"

"We are investigating the disappearance of an eleven year old girl from West Palm. The UnSub's vehicle is described as a grey Hummer and this is the only lead we have."

"I understand, what do you need?"

"We need to interview all of the males in the lab and take DNA for comparison."

"I can get them together and I am willing to help in any way I can."

"Thank you lieutenant."

Eric, Ryan and Speed grumbled as they were taken away from work and shepherded to the conference room. Cooper, Frank, and Stetler came in as well. A few other lab techs joined them.

"Attention," Hotch said to the group. "Thank you," he said once they were quiet. "I'll make this brief because we need to question all of you. A serial rapist and murderer has been abducting young girls from age 10 to 14 along the coast of Florida, starting in Orlando. He currently is on his eleventh girl and has been killing them quicker.

11 year old Libertad Winston was abducted from her foster home in West palm three days ago. By the rate the UnSub is escalating she may only have two to three days to live. The vehicle reported at all abduction sites was a grey Hummer. DNA samples are needed from all of you for elimination purposes. I am asking all of you to be patient while we interview, thank you."

One by one every man was interviewed and DNA taken. They all appeared to be clean to Hotch and Reid.

"I hope you find her," Horatio said after he was interviewed.

"I know, we do too. Thank you for your cooperation lieutenant."

"You're welcome, and again I will be happy to help."

"I'll call you if anything changes."

Libby suffered worse treatment that night to the point of being numb. All she could feel was the sticky heat of her own blood. New cuts made their way up to her chest. Libertad prayed for a quick, easy death in her sleep.

Horatio sat on his patio, overlooking the ocean. For some reason the girl was really on his mind and heart. He could only imagine the horrors the little girl was experiencing.

Penelope Garcia, the BAU's technical director waited as all DNA was ran against the UnSub's sample, and none matched. She sat at her desk for a minute looking at Libertad and Horatio's photos side by side. Having a hunch she ran the two's DNA together. Speed dialing Hotch she impatiently waited for him to answer.

"Hotch, you won't believe this."


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry about the shortness, i'm really tired :P**

Chapter 2

"Libertad is Caine's daughter?" Reid asked in disbelief.

"Yes, and her twin in Kyle Harmon, and his mother has him. Julia Winston, the mother, has never bothered to find Libby I conclude. My guess is Caine doesn't even know about her." Hotch said.

"I don't know how people can disown their children. Maybe it is a jealousy thing, to keep Horatio from any happiness."

"Can't rule out protecting," Hotch said.

"Too late for that," Reid said.

"Do you think we should question Winston?"

"It might make things worse," Reid said.

"Lieutenant, I need to speak with you privately if possible," Hotch told Horatio in the crime lab.

"Sure agent, in my office," Horatio said and led him up the stairs to the glass bowl. H had really begun to respect the agent's calm nature and authorative tone.

"You know Julia Winston correct?" Hotch asked.

"Yes."

"When was your son born?"

"July 6, 1993."(he was actually born in 1991 but I set it ahead two years for 2009 for Libertad and justice.)

"When did you learn of his birth?"

"Two years ago."

"He was in foster homes until then correct?"

"Yes. How is this helping anything agent?" Hotch sighed and looked up at him.

"It turns out Julia had the records altered somehow, we are looking into it. Kyle has a twin, and this twin is Libertad."

"What?" Horatio asked quietly.

"I wish it was under different circumstances. We are doing all we can to find her, but leads are slim," Hotch said sincerely.

"Thank you Hotchner," Horatio said, eyes unfocused.

"Do you need time to think?"

"Please." Hotch nodded and got up to leave. Horatio put his face in his hands, not knowing what to think or do. After confusion and sadness passed it was replaced by anger directed towards Julia. He might lose his only daughter.

Calliegh and Alexx cautiously moved up the stairs to see what was wrong with the distraught lieutenant.

"Horatio," Calliegh said to get his attention.

"Yes Calliegh?" he asked.

"What did FBI say?" she asked, noting his face.

"Nothing of importance," H said.

"You can't lie to me honey, tell us what's bothering you," Alexx said. H sighed and ran his fingers through his soft red hair.

"Libertad is my daughter," he said in defeat.

"They'll find her," calliegh said and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe too late," he said gloomily.

"Don't say that Horatio Alexx said forcefully.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter, yay!**

**Thanks to Bluerock 7 for the review i reallly appreciate it!**

Chapter 3

Three days later

Libby woke up alone and in pain on the mattress. The basement was mostly dark as usual. She opened her eyes and stared towards the stairs. In the gloom, a glint of metal shined on the floor. Focusing more Libby discovered it was a gun. Not believing her luck she eased herself off the mattress very slowly and half dragged herself and half crawled towards it. She wrapped her fingers around the cold barrel and examined the colt .45. Libby then sat and waited on the cold floor that felt nice on her burning skin for a few hours.

When he did finally come, Libby raised the gun and put three holes in his chest. He crashed down the stairs and came to rest at the bottom, and would never move again. She then made her way to the stairs and it took a grueling hour to climb to the top. Once at the top Libby passed out.

"Hotch we have a tip, someone saw a Hummer matching our description at a warehouse by the docks." Reid said.

"Then let's go, I'll call Miami Dade en route," Hotch said and they went for the black SUVs. With sirens blaring they flew downtown and toward the ocean. Horatio, calliegh, Eric and Alexx got into a Hummer and drove as fast as they could.

The FBI jumped out of the SUV and spread out around the building, first checking the Hummer which was empty. Hotch kicked in a door that had dried blood on the knob. Reid, Morgan, and Gideon kicked in several more doors and shouted 'clear.' They moved into the second part of the building and saw Libertad. Hotch sighed in defeat, nobody that ripped up could be alive. He advanced cautiously and for protocol he felt for a pulse. When he felt one he shook his head and felt again to make sure he wasn't imagining it. Her small chest moved up and down in shallow breaths.

"She's alive!" Hotch yelled to his fellow agents. They came over and pointed flash lights down the stairs and crept downward. Horatio and his team arrived and ran inside after the agents.

"Clear!" Gideon yelled and looked around in the basement. Horatio ran in with Eric and Calliegh and walked up to Hotch.

"Are the EMTs on the way?" Hotch anxiously asked.

"Yes, we called them in," Horatio said and knelt beside Libertad.

"She's alive?" Eric gasped.

"Miraculously, you can bring your medical examiner in here," Hotch said. In a minute Alexx came in the warehouse and looked at Libby without hardly moving her.

"I don't like how close that cut is to her jugular," Alexx explained and carefully moved her head. The whole time Alexx was thinking what a miracle she was. The EMTs arrived a few minutes later and loaded her into the ambulance.

Gideon and Morgan climbed back up the stairs.

"She shot the UnSub," Gideon said.

"Where did she get a gun?" Hotch asked.

"I'm willing to bet the UnSub dropped it," Gideon said. Horatio and the team then processed the building.

Libby was in surgery for five hours, while the CSI team sat in the waiting room. Calliegh, Natalia, Eric, Ryan, Speed, and Valera sat with Horatio.

Alexx came out of surgery after washing up a little. She looked at the expectant faces of the crime lab before speaking.

"Horatio do you want me to speak to you alone?" she asked.

"No Alexx, you can tell us all," Horatio said decisively. Alexx took a deep breath before continuing.

"On top of dehydration, blood loss and malnutrition she was raped and cut numerous times, two thousand stitches were needed. She will never have children; we had to do a partial hysterectomy. Her pelvis is cracked in three places and two ribs are cracked. Poor Libby only has a 10 percent chance Horatio, I'm sorry." Horatio hung his head and fiddled with his glasses.

"Where is she now?" he asked.

"Being set up in ICU, I'll tell you when you can go see her," Alexx said.


	4. Chapter 4

**THANK YOU Bluerock 7 and dangerousdolphin for the reviews i REALLLY appreciate them and i am glad someone is liking this story. 8D **

**I will try to update daily. **

Chapter 4

Horatio waited few minutes until she led him and Tim back into Libby's room. She looked very fragile with numerous tubes everywhere and IVs. Alexx left them alone with her. Horatio took her limp hand in his and rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.

"She'll be alright Horatio, I know it," Speed said. Horatio nodded and looked at her peaceful face. They stayed with her for a few more minutes until Alexx called them out. The men went back to the waiting room and to their disgust Stetler was there.

"Rick, what are you doing here?" Horatio asked.

"This might become an IAB case Horatio, she is your daughter," Rick said.

"She's legally not my daughter," Horatio argued.

"DNA Horatio, I'm sorry," Rick said.

"What do you need to do?"

"Run her for GSR. And Boa Vista will be doing it," Rick said. Natalia stood up and followed him back through the halls. The test was positive and Rick recorded it.

Seven days later

Libby woke up slowly but surely. She could feel dull pain in her body and hear the beeping of a heart monitor. She flexed her fingers and winced at the feeling of an IV in her hand and discontinued moving it. Libby slowly opened her eyes but everything was fuzzy. Feeling her head spin she closed them for a moment then opened them again and everything was clearer. The events of the past week came rushing back to her and she tried to block it out and realized she was safe now.

Alexx came right up to Libby's room first thing that morning.

"Hey precious," she cooed when she saw Libby was awake. "I'll bet someone wants a tube out of their throat." Alexx said and brushed a strand of red hair tenderly off her face. "Just give me a moment sweetie." A few nurses came in and helped remove the tube. Libby coughed a little and swallowed.

"Do you think you could take some water?" Alexx asked.

"Yes ma'am," Libby said quietly, her throat hurting.

"It's Alexx to you honey," Alexx said and helped her drink from a small glass.

"Thank you Alexx," Libby said.

"You're welcome baby, do you think you can talk to some police?" Alexx asked.

"I think so," Libby said.

"Ok, they'll be here in a few minutes," Alexx said and went out of the room and called Hotch. He and Emily Prentiss arrived in a few minutes.

"Libby, I'm Aaron Hotchner from the FBI, can you answer some things for me?"

"Sure agent," Libby said.

"Do you remember how you got there?"

"Um, I was walking home after I got off the bus and I was hit about a black from the house," Libby said.

"Did you black out?"

"Yeah," Libby said.

"Okay, where did you get the gun?"

"It was on the floor," Libby shrugged. "He must have dropped it."

"Thank you Libby, there's something I have to tell you." Hotch said. Libby nodded.

"We found your biological father, his name is Horatio Caine. He runs the Miami Dade crime lab and wants to meet you; do you think you could do that?"

"Yes," Libby said, a little hope in her future.

"Most likely he's here already, I'll send him in," Hotch said.

"Thank you agent," Libby said.

"You can call me Aaron okay?"

"Ok Aaron," Libby said and watched as he left. Horatio stood with Alexx anxiously awaiting Hotch to be done. Hotch walked out of the room.

"Are you going to adopt her?" Hotch asked.

"As soon as I can," Horatio said.

"I'm a lawyer if you need any help with that ok? I don't think it would be good for her to be with Winston at this time in her life. Libby will need a lot of emotional support through this and I think you are the man to help her. The judge will listen to a profiler," Hotch smiled and shook Horatio's hand. "I'll see you soon."

"Thank you Agent Hotchner," Horatio said and watched the other man leave. Horatio took a deep breath and stepped into Libby's room. She was playing with the hem of the quilt and looked up when he entered. Horatio gave her a warm smile and sat in the chair next to her bed.

"Hi Libby I'm Horatio Caine, agent Hotchner told you about me." Libby nodded. "I'm your dad and I'm going to try to get custody of you, are you ok with that?"

"Yes sir," Libby said, a small smile accenting her features. Horatio gently took her hand and rubbed the back of her hand.

"Everything will be ok," he said soothingly. "I'll be here for you."


	5. Chapter 5

**A lot of time lapses here over like seven months, so yeah... enjoy! **

Chapter 5

Libby mostly slept throughout the day after eating a little.

The majority of the next three months she ate and slept and healed. Horatio was there every day to see her and Tim as well. Libby and Alexx's bond grew stronger every day as Libby did. Libby started to call Alexx 'mom' like the CSI team did.

By the fifth month Libby could sit up without a problem and read and draw. All of the tubes were removed from her body and Libby was grateful for the freedom. Alexx was very pleased with her rate of recovery.

"Poor baby's getting restless," Alexx told Calliegh one day while walking out after work.

"When can she get out of bed?" Calliegh asked.

"Probably next week or sooner."

"That's great! Horatio will be so happy," Calliegh said.

"Yeah, keeping her in bed is a task," Alexx laughed.

In a few days Libby was walking without a problem and could shower and go to the bathroom by herself. She stayed in the hospital for another two months mostly for physical therapy. On Christmas eve she was released into Horatio's care.

"Now make sure she takes her vitamins and does nothing to get hurt," Alexx instructed as they stood outside Horatio's condo.

"Yes mom," Horatio and Speed said.

"Good, be good Libby," Alexx said and kissed her forehead.

"I will mom," Libby said.

"Good girl, have a great Christmas you three," Alexx said. They waved as she left. Speed, Horatio and Libby stepped into the condo. Libby loved it right away; it was probably the nicest place she'd ever lived in. It had tall windows by the deck and there was a small portion of beach in the backyard. The kitchen was large with oak paneling and marble countertops. The kitchen also had an island in the middle.

"You like it?" Horatio asked.

"It's amazing," Libby said.

"Let me show you your room," Horatio said and led her deeper into the house. "I didn't decorate it, I figured you would like to do that," Horatio said.

'I would like that," Libby said, she'd never been able to do that before. Her room had high slanted ceilings and the back wall was almost all glass like the deck doors. She could also see the beach. Long curtains hung on either side and could be drawn to block out the sun. Her bed was a queen size and she also had a desk in the corner.

"I love it," Libby said.

"I'm glad sweetheart." Horatio smiled.

Tim made a huge turkey for dinner that night complete with stuffing. After dinner they watched a movie on the couch with Libby tucked between the two men. She fell asleep around ten in Horatio's arms. He carried her to her bedroom and tucked her in without waking her.

Libby woke a little confused as to where she was in the morning. She stretched, happy and content in her new home. She headed to the beautiful bathroom then out into the living room silently, as she was accustomed to being. Libby gasped at the pile of presents below the Christmas tree. She looked at all of them and they were all from people at the lab to her and her new fathers.

She then explored some more of the house, something she hadn't gotten to do the night before. Horatio woke up and walked into the hall. He watched her for a moment, not making any noise.

"Sneaky aren't you?" Horatio chuckled. Libby jumped and wheeled around.

"A little," she laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Speed woke up a little later and made a delicious breakfast.

After breakfast they all tore into presents. Libby got a lot of new clothes, books and stuffed toys, more than she really had ever gotten in her life of foster homes.

Libby stayed with Horatio until after Christmas and for several months. She was enrolled in school and excelled as always. Libby always found school incredibly boring and easy. Hotch noticed this and had plans for her since she was still not completely Horatio's. The court system worked extremely slowly with usually three months between hearings. (Trust me I know firsthand)

Hotch walked into the Miami Dade crime lab and requested to see the lieutenant in late March. Gideon had decided to come in with him as well.

"Horatio this is agent Jason Gideon," Hotch introduced.

"Horatio Caine," Horatio said. "What can I do for you gentlemen?"

"It's about Libertad we need to talk in your office," Hotch said.

"Right this way," Horatio said and led them upstairs.

"Since Libertad has recovered mentally and physically from her ordeal in May, we want to put her in training," Hotch began.

"Training?" Horatio inquired, a little confused.

"Yes. While she was in the hospital we did an IQ test and she scored 154, abnormal intelligence. She has also killed a man. First we want her to go through horseback riding to build muscle strength."

"And you are just going to take her life like that? She's a twelve year old!" Horatio exclaimed.

"I understand, but let me finish. She will undergo Kung Fu training after learning to ride to a certain level. Sergeant Stetler will be teaching her riding techniques and getting her a horse that will be paid for by the government."

"Why Stetler?" Horatio demanded.

"He's a world class trainer but he's been retired for a few years. He owns a race horse and two other horses.

Libby will be trained in self defense with a group of others at a camp."

"I can't understand why you think I'm just going to give her up to this," Horatio said.

"President Bush has approved her training himself and will confront you over it if necessary. Libby also wants to do this." Hotch said. Horatio couldn't argue with that.

"Libby will also be spending time at the gun range with either Stetler or you."

"When will any of this start?"

"When Stetler picks her a horse. I am going to warn you Caine do not bring any bodily harm to Stetler or threaten him. If you do I will have your badge taken, understood?"

"Yes sir," Horatio said, slightly defeated.

"Good, I will see you in a few weeks," Hotch said and left with Gideon. Horatio sighed and put his face in his hands. He couldn't believe the FBI could just take a kid like that.

Rick approached him later that day.

"What Rick?" Horatio asked irritably.

"I am just letting you know that while trying to find Libby a good horse I have found a Paso Fino that is a school horse." Rick said. Horatio ground his teeth.

"When are you going to go see it?" he asked.

"Saturday of that's good for you."

"Great," Horatio said and walked outside.


	7. Chapter 7

**Im stuck at home today since my driveway is pure ice and my truck slid down it backwards :P so i have a lot of time to write and i might get chapter 8 up today as well. **

Chapter 7

_"People think it must be fun to be a super genius, but they don't realize how hard it is to put up with all the idiots in the world," Calvin Hobbs_

Libby was excited as she'd ever been that Saturday. She had always loved horses and was now getting one of her own.

Rick was waiting at the stable with the Paso Fino when Horatio and Libby arrived. Libby observed the tension between the two men and decided to keep quiet about it. She met Rick and shook his hand, and he was very friendly toward her.

"His name is Mardi Gras, ten years old," Rick said and patted the paint horse. Mardi was a chestnut brown and white, with a shiny jet black mane. Libby loved the small horse right away. She watched as Rick inspected the horse and picked up his feet.

"Come here Libby," Rick said and handed her Mardi's lead rope. He showed her how to hold the lead rope and lead Mardi. Rick walked beside her as they walked around the arena, the Paso bobbing along pleasantly.

"Good job," Rick praised. Libby smiled and handed him back the lead. "You don't talk much do you?" he asked.

"Not really," Libby said. Rick chuckled and saddled the horse. Mardi stood still and quiet as he should for a school horse. Rick rode him around the arena at a walk trot and canter. He was comically too big for the poor horse and didn't want to ride him too long.

He then helped Libby onto Mardi's back and led her around for a few minutes.

Rick decided he was a good horse and wrote a check for ten thousand dollars to the owner. He loaded Mardi and took him to the stable he would be teaching Libby at and it was also where he kept his horses.

It was a very large equestrian center with 50 stalls, and oversized indoor and outdoor arena, and 50 acres of pasture. Rick put Mardi in an empty stall by his bright red chestnut race horse Pesadilla Hermosa and his dressage horse Constantino. He sighed and knew how much his teaching was going to influence the rest of Libertad's life. After this was the camp and into the field for her.

Rick taught her three days a week for five months. Libby and Mardi Gras bonded quickly and he listened to her like a dog. He was also completely bomb proof. Libby loved the art of dressage and loved jumping even more. Rick thought she was probably the best student he'd ever had. Libby listened, and tried, tried, and tried again to make sure her riding was perfect. She then turned 13 in July and was old enough for the camp. Hotch monitored her riding progress closely and her healthy weight gain. She excelled in school like always and scored high on PSSAs.

"Hotchner what is this talk of her going to a camp?" Horatio demanded as he approached Hotch in late August. Hotch sighed and swallowed.

"It's a training camp in Louisiana. She'll be sent there for six months."

"Six months?!? And what the hell are they going to do?"

"Teach her self defense, formation riding, how to handle large weapons, stressful situations, and odds and ends. The age group is girls and boys 13 to 16."

"So what? My daughter will be an FBI pawn?" Horatio exploded.

"No, she's for the US. Highest, most advanced training available. You won't have to worry about school; she'll probably skip a few grades anyway."

"What's going to happen after the camp?"

"She'll be sent into the field," Hotch said simply.

"To do what exactly?"

"Whatever she qualifies for," Hotch said not telling him the whole truth. Horatio shook his head in frustration and walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lo and behold i did finish another chapter and our driveway is still ice :D**

Chapter 8

"_Nobody can go back and start a new beginning, but anyone can start today and make a new ending.__"_

"Listen to me Libby," Speed said urgently, taking Libby aside before she would go with Hotch to the camp. "These people that you are going in with are slightly unstable young criminals. Do not go anywhere in your own especially after dark or dusk. If you absolutely must, have your gun or knife on you at all times. If you don't you could get raped again since this is co ed. If any male rushes at you after dark kill him, understand me? Kill him." Libby nodded. "I spent six months in the same place you are going when I was 17, it can get nasty. Mostly everyone else will be older and bigger than you. Never back down."

"Why were you there?" Libby asked quietly.

"That's a story for another time, Horatio doesn't know anything about it so don't say anything to him." Horatio walked up to them solemnly. Libby smiled at him and he forced a smile and hugged her tightly.

"Are you sure about this Libby?" Horatio asked.

"Very sure dad," Libby said.

"As long as you're happy," Horatio said and pulled away from her. Speed pulled her into an embrace as Hotch waited for her in the plane.

The camp had large barber wire fences surrounding it. The hot Louisiana sun beat down on dry dusty ground with sparse plant life. It was isolated far out in a field that was an airstrip at one time. It covered 20 acres with stables, cabins and different buildings for martial arts and gun training.

Libby felt almost like she was in prison as the gates slammed shut behind her. She moved forward to where a group of other girls were already waiting. Most were her age and they were quiet for the most part. One in particular had long, black hair and almost black eyes with pale skin. She stood a little away from the crowd and examined the buildings before her. A fence separated this half of the camp from where about a dozen boys were crowded.

Libby walked over to the girl and stood with her, holding her backpack of clothes and toiletries.

"Um, where are you from?" Libby asked after a minute. The girl thought for a moment, and Libby found this strange.

"Hamburg, Germany," the girl said in a thick German accent.

"Cool. Do you speak a lot of English?"

"Not really," the girl said.

"Well, I'm Libertad Winston, but everybody calls me Libby," Libby said and extended her hand.

"Ich bin (I am) Kendra Weiss," the girl said and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you. You need to teach me German," Libby said.

"Ok," Kendra said. A female African American commander stood in front of the group and they instantly grew quiet.

"Ladies, thank you for your attention. Welcome to camp Reform. Here you will be trained in the art of Kung Fu, marksmanship and improve your horse handling skills. I am Captain Amelia Root; you will call me by Captain or Ms. Root. You will answer 'yes ma'am' at all times is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am," came the hardy reply.

"We need to work on that. Anyway, your cabins are numbered 1-4, four people stay in one cabin and I will tell you your assigned cabins in a moment. The showers are at the end of the cabin rows. You will also be assigned a horse, and that horse has your last names on the stall door. You will care for this horse starting first thing in the morning, by feeding it and brushing it. We clean stalls once a week or more if necessary. Riding happens in the morning and martial arts in the afternoon. The schedule will rotate between gun range and riding. We are awake and moving by six. Lunch is from 12 to 1 in the mess hall. We are done with our daily activities by seven and curfew is at 10. If you have any questions please come to me. Now, cabins are arranged by last name." she read off the first three cabins. "Weiss, Winston, Wolfe, and Young will be in cabin 4. Now hop to it, get to your cabins, and see your horses. Dinner is at seven thirty. You will get showered after dinner," Root yelled and strode off.

Libby and Kendra looked at each other and moved toward the general direction of the cabins. Some of the girls stood around and chatted before moving off.

"Was kommen Sie(Where are you from)?" Kendra asked.

"Uh Miami Florida," Libby ventured, kommen sounding like come.

"Palm trees and beaches?"

"Yes, a lot," Libby said. "I have a beach in my backyard."

"Das ist kühl( that is cool)." The girls came up to a few cabins under small trees. Some dry grass covered the ground and crunched underfoot. The climbed a few stairs and entered the stuffy cabin. Two bunks were on either side of the room with a bathroom at the back of the cabin. Their named were printed on the bunks with Libby's on top and Kendra's below. She tossed her bag on the bed and climbed on the ladder to the mattress. A pillow, sheet and comforter were on the bed.

Another girl joined them, an African American girl.

"Hey guys, I'm Whitney Young," she said cheerfully and sat on her bunk.

"Libby Winston," Libby said.

"Kendra Weiss," Kendra said.

"Nice to meet you. We have another girl coming right?"

"Yeah, she's not here yet," Libby said and hopped down. Just then a girl with light brown hair and green eyes walked in.

"Hello," she said timidly and looked at her bunk.

"And who are you?" Whitney asked.

"Kayla Wolfe," she said and put her bag on her bunk and climbed up. The girls introduced themselves once again. Libby noted Kayla looked a lot like Ryan. Libby and Kendra headed out to the barn. 20 stalls were on one side of the barn and 20 on the other for the boys' horses. There were only 16 boys and 16 girls. Most of the horses were pretty much the same. All of them were Cleveland bays or Morgans, all bay colored. Libby's was a Cleveland bay with a small star on its forehead and a little snip of white on its nose. The horse's name was Bruno as it stated on the stall. She rubbed his nose and stepped into the stall. Bruno relaxed as she ran her hands on his neck and back. His mane was buzzed and tail cut neatly but not too short. A 'CR' was branded on his left flank.

Kendra's horse looked the same but with a large diamond on its forehead. His name was Merlin.

After meeting the horses they wandered around to get a feel for the camp and headed into the mess hall for dinner. A few boys and girls were milling around. The hall smelled of meatloaf and potatoes, and that was dinner.

Libby waited for everyone else to be done with showering before going in herself. She was self conscious and she didn't want anybody asking about her scars. The water was a little cold but she really didn't mind.


	9. Chapter 9

**I will have chapter 10 up today as well XD**

Chapter 9

"_Look at life through the windshield, not the rear-view mirror__"_

_Byrd Baggett _

The first day of camp was pretty grueling for all of the new 'inmates' as they called themselves. Cabin 4 was awake at 5:30 and out the door by quarter till six for breakfast. It was French toast with sausage and orange juice. The breakfast was consumed quickly and they were in the stable by six thirty. Libby cleaned Bruno quickly and efficiently as Rick had taught her and climbed into the saddle. Kendra rode beside her, Merlin tossing his head.

"Verdammt!(damn)" Kendra cursed and jerked his head to the side. Libby laughed as she watched Kendra struggle.

"Verschließen Sie schmutziger Amerikaner!(Shut up you filthy American) Kendra spat and got Merlin under control. Libby laughed harder because she knew Kendra must have said something nasty. They waited for the rest of the cabins to mount and get grouped.

A small woman of about fifty joined them on the ground.

"My name is captain Melinda Kane I will be your riding instructor for the next six months." Kane announced after they were quiet. "I will teach you how to ride in perfect formation, trust your horses, shoot from your horse's back and do obstacle courses. Today we will be riding the camp perimeter to see the whole thing and get a feel for these horses. Giddyup," she said and shooed them off. Libby and Kendra rode side by side and beside the ten foot tall chain link fence.

The only thing on the other side of the fence was trees, bayous and fields. There was one ranch house and barn in the far left corner of the property. A few horses grazed by a barn and whinnied to the passing precession.

After riding for a few hours they ate lunch and were off to the auxiliary gym.

Horatio missed Libby already. He walked into the lab tiredly and went to the receptionist to get any mail.

Calliegh immediately noticed his demeanor and approached him in his office.

"You miss her already don't you?" Calliegh asked.

"Yes I do," Horatio said solemnly.

"She'll be back before you know it handsome. Do you know where in Louisiana she is?"

"In some small town not too far from Baton Rouge. The camp is on an old airstrip."

"Oh I lived by an airstrip. They closed it a few years ago due to a few mysterious crashes. Mom was complaining to me about all of the construction and a big fence that went up," Calliegh said.

"Really? Well I'll look into where they are," Horatio said.

Libby wearily stepped into the shower at the end of the day. All of her muscles seemed to ache from riding, shooting and martial arts training. The luke warm water didn't help too much either. She jumped as she heard something out by the sinks. She peered out from behind the curtain and saw nothing. Libby moved her handgun a little inside the shower but didn't let it get wet. She glanced around one more time before washing the rest of the soap out of her hair and turning the shower off. Libby wrapped herself in a towel and brushed her hair by the sink. Another noise startled her and she whipped around but saw nothing.

"Not funny guys," she laughed nervously, Speed's warning still fresh in her mind. It was now dusk with just a little light glowing outside. She hurried and ran back to the cabin with her gun clutched tightly in her hand. Libby climbed into bed and was asleep within minutes.

The next day was the same with a mile of running thrown in. the girls socialized more at lunch and met Nikolai Maroon, a blonde boy with green eyes who was 14, and Quinn Hackney who had dark brown hair and blue eyes and was also 14. Nikolai was from Virginia and Quinn from Washington.

Libby felt herself get easily agitated and nervous at the slightest thing, same with the rest of her cabin mates and the boys. She shrugged it off as nervousness and lack of sleep. These feelings increased over the week and she began to hear noises and see shadows. Kendra wouldn't say anything but she felt these things, same with Kayla and Whitney. Whitney began to lose her chipper attitude and would be sullen most of the time. About two weeks into their training Libby woke up to a loud roar that sounded like a plane engine. Her whole cabin jumped and reached for their guns. The girls peered up into the sky and saw nothing.

"What the hell is going on?" Whitney practically shouted.

"You guys have been hearing things too?" Libby asked. They all nodded and glanced at the sky again before going back in to the warm building.

"What have you guys been hearing?" Kendra asked. They all sat on bottom bunks.

"Small noises, I've seen shadows, I get mad easy," Whitney said.

"Me too," the other girls said. They had to laugh for a moment.

"I first started hearing things the second night in the shower," Libby said.

"All of my clothes were scattered on my bed the other morning," Kayla said. "I thought one of you did it."

"My horse wouldn't go near the fence by the swamp," Kendra said. "He's never spooked at it before."

"I heard barking the other night," Whitney said.

"That's creepy, I don't even think the farm has a dog," Libby said. "I ride over there all the time."

"Let's just get some sleep and think this over in the morning," Whitney said. They all agreed and went back to their individual bunks.

Libby's agitation leveled out into the second month and mostly everything was normal. The boys hung around with them more often and after training they would go riding together. The girls asked the boys one day about their experiences in the camp. Nikolai and Quinn looked at each other nervously.

"Yeah, we've been…. Seeing things," Nikolai said.

"Shadows?" Libby asked.

"People, like pilots."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"_The most beautiful thing we can experience is the mysterious. It is the source of all true art and all science. He to whom this emotion is a stranger, who can no longer pause to wonder and stand rapt in awe, is as good as dead: his eyes are closed.__"__ Albert Einstein_

"Like airplane pilots?" Whitney asked.

"Yeah, with the goggles, jackets and everything," Quinn said.

"They walk around our showers, it's kind of creepy," Nikolai said.

"Have you heard any planes?" Libby asked.

"No, have you?"

"About a week ago," Kayla said.

_(Italisized is writing and _normal print is things that happen, just a little humor)

_Dear Dad and Speed,_

_I'm having fun here at camp, the food is good…_

Libby picked a hair out of her meatloaf and lost her appetite.

_We were assigned horses, mine is a big sweet Cleveland bay named Bruno. _

Libby stared up at the sky with the breath knocked out of her. Kendra and Whitney laughed hysterically as Bruno made his rounds around the camp with an empty saddle.

_The native fauna are friendly and cool to watch._

The red head stood in the bug infested bog with a .22 as the boys waded around looking for a lost ball. She had been picked to protect them from gators since she was the best shot in the camp.

_Did I mention I am the best sharp shooter in the camp? _

Libby fired a round into the head of a crocodile and got loud swearing from the teenage boys.

_Here's a picture of the croc I shot a few days ago. (picture of Libby with a shotgun slung over her shoulder and holding the gator's mouth open) My cabin mates are the best friends I've ever had. _

Libby ran screaming as the other girls chased her with one big ass spider.

_Our captain is the best, she treats us all like her own kids._

"You cheerleaders! Get your asses up and clean the mess hall, NOW!!!!"

_The weather is always nice, it never gets cold._

The inhabitants of cabin 4 hogged up the shade underneath the tree in the courtyard. They laughed as the other girls roasted in the midday sun.

_Kung fu is fun, it is really relaxing._

Libby was coated in sweat and felt disgusting and every muscle in her body ached.

_I can't wait to see you guys at open house in a few weeks. Bring everyone you can, Calliegh will probably like being back in Louie._

_-Love your baby girl,_

_Libby_

Horatio chuckled as he read this letter out loud to the team. She had sent it the day after talking to Nikolai and Quinn.

All of the exercise really didn't make her too tired anymore. She grew up a few inches and a six pack began to form on her stomach and same with everyone else in the camp. She could run miles without being tired.

They met the boys' captain one particularly hot day. He was a tall muscular man in his late fifties with hair that was beginning to gray. Hal Black was his name. He had served in the marines most of his life and was now teaching the young agents.

"MAROON AND HACKNEY!!! GET BACK TO THE CABINS!" he roared and Quinn and Nikolai scattered. The girls chuckled as he walked away and watched the boys run for their lives.

Ryan was fuming as he came into work that morning, but Libby's letter lightened his mood a little.

His ex wife would not let him know where his daughter was. He decided not to mention it to the team and sort it out himself. They didn't know much about his past life or about his daughter. He approached Natalia later in the day.

"Nat, you got a moment?" he asked.

"Yeah, what do you need?" Natalia asked.

"Do you still have connections with the Feds?"

"Hotchner yeah, why? Is something wrong?" Natalia asked with concern.

"I don't know yet. Please don't mention it to anyone else but I need the Feds to find someone for me." Ryan said.

"Sure, whatever you need," Natalia said with uncertainty.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kendra and Libby ran their horses as a team around an obstacle course in the field. They leapt over jumps and around poles. It was now late December, the 20th. The air was cool and in the 60's.

The 'open house' as it was called was going to be the next day. Some families and Feds came in to visit their kids or survey the camp. Horatio and the team would be coming almost like a Christmas vacation. Rick was going to be given access to the camp since he was an equestrian instructor. He wanted to see Libby's progress and see the horses they were on. The team would be staying at Calleigh's farm. Ryan waited impatiently as the Feds hesitated to tell him where his daughter was.

Libby and the rest of her cabin trotted their horses along the fence the evening of the 20th. They hadn't ridden that morning because they were in the firing range. They rode bareback and chatted among themselves. Not many other things had been happening lately. One night the boys ran screaming out of the shower house naked and got loud stern reprimands from Black. Quinn and Nikolai were so embarrassed they would tell anyone why they ran out.

Dark was already falling and the girls made sure they had flashlights. Someone had a bonfire going at the farm and about ten people were sitting around it. The horses looked on curiously and snorted at the smell of smoke. The occupants around the fire turned around and stared at the horses' silhouettes.

"Hey," a voice called.

"Hello," the girls said back and turned on their flashlights.

"Dad!" Libby exclaimed.

"Libby?" Horatio said and went up to the fence.

"Don't touch the fence," Libby warned. The rest of the team followed Horatio to the towering chain link.

"How are you?" Horatio asked.

"Great, is this Calliegh's farm?" Libby asked in disbelief.

"Yes it is," Calliegh said.

"Wow, who else is here?"

"Me, Calliegh, Ryan, Eric, Speed, and Alexx," Horatio said. "And of course Cal's parents. Who is with you?" Kayla's breath caught in her throat when she saw Ryan.

"Whitney Young," Whitney said.

"Kendra Weiss," Kendra said.

"Kayla Wolfe," Kayla said. Ryan couldn't believe his ears.

"Kayla, how the hell did you get in there?" Ryan asked.

"I, uh. I hacked into the Fort Knox database." Kayla stammered and blushed. Ryan hung his head for a moment, the team gave him curious looks. "They told me I have an IQ of 178 and can read 20,000 words per minute. Going to this camp will give me a license to carry a weapon concealed or not and teach me martial arts. Mostly everything needed for my line of work and to get me into the world by the time I'm 15." Kayla added. Ryan shook his head.

"Your mom wouldn't tell me where you were so I was worried," Ryan said. "But being around Libby isn't exactly a worry free environment." Horatio punched him lightly on the arm.

"I'll get you when you come in here Wolfe," Libby threatened.

"I'm shaking," Ryan chuckled. They chatted with the CSIs for what seemed like minutes but was really hours. The horses got restless and Whitney checked the time.

"Guys, we're past curfew!"

"If we sneak no one will notice," Libby said and turned Bruno.

"Root notices everything," Whitney said grimly.

"See you tomorrow guys," Libby said. "Goodnight." They all said goodnights and galloped back toward camp. They slowed down and put horses into stalls, so far so good. They crept comically like the Scooby Doo gang and up into the cabin.

They shut the door quietly and breathed a sigh of relief. They climbed into their separate bunks and fell asleep quickly.

The girls got the privilege of sleeping in an hour the next morning. All training had been canceled for the day except for some demonstrations. They did some stable chores and headed for the mess hall. Lunch would be provided for campers and visitors alike. By ten the boys cabins were playing a heated game of soccer. Libby cringed because she knew that damn ball would end up in the bayou and she would have to stand sentential over them.

Luckily they didn't get it in there for a while. Visitors began pouring in at 11 and some kids were called away for demonstrations. Libby and Kayla waited for their fathers to arrive while the other two joined the soccer game.

"I never knew Ryan was your father," Libby said.

"I know, they got divorced a few years ago. When I hacked the Fort Knox system mom pretty much disowned me. So, here I am and I'm trying to convince Hotch to let me move with dad for a few more years." Kayla explained.

"Yeah, and we could hang out more. Ryan would be happy," Libby said and bit into an apple.

"I love this camp though, I am discovering muscles I didn't know existed," Kayla chuckled and nibbled at her apple.

"Me too, it really puts on muscle. I think I have grown a few inches," Libby said.

"I have grown, and you have too," Kayla said.

"Like this in three months? If I didn't know better I'd say we were on steroids."


	12. Chapter 12

**This is short... sorry. **

Chapter 12

Kayla frowned. That would explain all the agitation, nervousness, strength…

"You know, I think we are," Kayla said after a minute.

"You're the genius," Libby said.

"They probably lace the food, it would explain our behavior. I don't doubt that the FBI is keeping it a secret."

"Our families are going to notice, they probably didn't last night since it was so dark," Libby said.

"True," Kayla said simply and watched as a few black SUVs drove up and parked outside the fence. Rick walked out of one of them with Hotchner. Libby stood up to greet them.

"Hello Libby, how are you?" Hotch asked.

"Great, I love it here," Libby said.

"I'm glad," Hotch said. He talked with her for a few more minutes before seeking out the captain.

"So you like camp?" Rick asked and they walked to the stable.

"I love riding, shooting and fighting, what else could be better?" Libby chuckled.

"Just wait until you get into the field," Rick said as they stopped in front of Bruno's stall. The big brown horse stuck his head out and nickered. Libby and Rick stroked his head and chatted about the past three months inside and outside the camp.

Horatio and his team arrived shortly afterward and Libby greeted them as well. The group ate lunch together out in the courtyard where picnic benches were set for the day. Horatio noticed how much she had grown and gained muscle mass. Ryan couldn't seem to remember Kayla being so tall either.

"Winston, get your gun," one of the boys called after lunch.

"Did you get that damn ball in the swamp again?" Libby asked irritably.

"Yes, now cover us." Libby grumbled and got the three foot sniper rifle out of the armory and headed to the swamp. Horatio followed and watched as she guarded the boys. They found it and ran back out. Libby decided to keep the rifle with her in case they got it into the swamp again.

Before she knew it the day was almost over and it was starting to get dark and cold.

"Merry Christmas," Tim and Horatio said before leaving.

"Merry Christmas," Libby said sadly before hugging them goodbye. Kayla did the same with Ryan and watched as they left.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry this is so short but i feel bad about not posting in a while. **

Chapter 13

The next few days for the kids at the camp, was hell. Lights would flicker, guns would go off, and sounds would be heard with no explanations. The girls stuck together as much as possible and Libby went to the showers with Kendra. Kendra didn't mind Libby's scars, as she had her own. Thin lines crisscrossed her back from harsh beatings and a swastika was burned between her shoulder blades.

"I killed my parents," Kendra confessed to her one day. "I burned the house down." Libby nodded and hugged her good friend.

"I have learned we do what we have to do," Libby said somberly. The girls undressed and slipped under the hot shower water. They talked and laughed until they heard an odd noise. Libby and Kendra peeked out from behind the curtains at the sinks. Seeing nothing they shrugged and went back to their conversation. A minute later they heard it again, it was a loud metallic noise. A six inch spider ran into the showers before they could look.

"!!!" the girls screamed, grabbed towels and ran to the cabin.

"What's wrong with you two?" Whitney asked.

"Spider!" they said.

"You guys are pussys," Whitney said.

"No we are not! It was like ten inches long!" Kendra said.

"I want to see this," Kayla said and all four headed to the shower.

"In there," Libby said. Whitney and Kayla looked but saw nothing.

"There's nothing in here," Kayla said.

"There was," Kendra said and looked around just to be sure. Whitney and Kayla left and the girls finished quickly. They went in for the night and were almost asleep when something tapped on the window above Kendra's head. She jumped and scooted back in her bed. Quinn and Nik were standing outside in the darkness, shivering in the cool air.

"What are you two doing?" Whitney hissed.

"We got shut out by accident," Nik said.

"Yeah right, what were you doing?"

"Chasing something, can we come in?" Quinn asked.

"Root will have our skins if we let boys in our cabin!" Whitney said.

"Please Whit?" the boys begged.

"Fine," she broke down. "But be quiet."

"Thank you," Quinn and Nik said and came into the warm cabin. Whit shut and locked the door behind them.

"Now what were you doing?" Libby asked and curled up in her sheets.

"Chasing some weird dog that was by the showers." Quinn said.

"It smelled funny," Nik said.

"That's gross, where did it go?" Whit asked.

"That's the weird part, it ran straight through the fence," Quinn said and shuddered. The girls looked around uneasily.

"There was a huge spider in our shower but it disappeared," Kendra said.

"Eww," Nik said.

"It was gross," Libby said and closed her eyes.

"Tired?" Kayla asked and threw a pillow at her.

"And cold," Libby sighed. Kendra hopped onto her bunk and felt her forehead.

"You are a little warm," Kendra said.

"Probably just a cold," Libby shrugged it off.

"Yeah," Whitney said.

"What are we going to do?" Nik asked after a minute.

"Stay here I guess and sneak back later," Whit shrugged.

"What about Root?" Kayla asked.

"Root will never know," Whitney said and flopped onto her bunk.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_I have never yet heard of a murderer who was not afraid of a ghost.__  
__John Philpot Curran_

Quinn and Nik slipped away into the cabins after the gate was opened at four in the morning. They went about their daily activities and rode horses.

Horatio noticed Libby wasn't writing as often anymore, and Speed was getting worried. He could sense something was off in that camp the moment he stepped foot in it. Libby didn't write anything about the ghosts, so they wouldn't get worried.

The six months were almost over, and the girls couldn't be more grateful. They had grown stronger, braver, smarter, and were ready for anything. In late February Libby packed up her things and said goodbye to her friends at the camp. The only one who didn't have anyone to go home to was Kendra. She wasn't even in her own country anymore. Hotch was on the fence about letting her stay with him or asking Horatio to take her in. The two girls had an incredible bond and would work well together. Horatio agreed after Hotch talked with him and Kendra and Libby were thrilled.

She was moved into the smaller room next to Libby's, but she didn't have many possessions. Horatio and Tim loved Kendra and treated her as one of their own. The girls were happy to be rid of the entities that plagued the camp; but something didn't feel right. Speed could feel it as well, it weighed heavily on him. Libby was also curious as to why he went to the camp they had been at. A few days passed after the girls came home. Kendra loved having a beach outback and they swam almost every day.

Speed watched them and would swim as well. He was also learning a few good German swearwords. He was at home alone one day while Horatio was still at the lab and the girls had gone with Stetler to the stable. Speed heard the door slam and looked up from his book in the bedroom.

"Libby? Kendra?" he called with no response. "Horatio? Stetler?" he called again and was met with a shuffling noise. Speed reached for his gun and crept down the stairs. He cautiously came into the foyer and saw nothing. He checked every room and corner and came up with nothing. Unsettled, Speed began to make dinner to keep his thoughts off of hearing things. Horatio came home a little later and kissed his lover.

"Are the girls still out?" H asked and took off his gun and badge.

"Yeah, they should be back in a half hour," Speed said quietly.

"Are you okay babe?" Horatio asked with concern.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," Tim said and smiled. "Really." Horatio looked at him for a moment and nodded.

"Okay, just making sure," Horatio said and took off his jacket. Libby, Kendra and Rick came to the door a half hour later. A chill ran down his spine as he stood in the doorway.

"Thanks Rick," Horatio said. "Do you want to stay for dinner?" Horatio offered.

"I don't want to impose Horatio," Rick said, having a bad feeling by just standing in the doorway.

"If you are sure Rick, thanks for bringing the girls home."

"No problem, see you tomorrow," Rick said and waved goodbye.

"Bye Rick!" Kendra and Libby called and waved as well. Rick practically ran to his truck, he could feel unfriendly eyes on him. Speed watched this. _He can sense it too__…_ Speed thought.

Later that night Speed wrapped his arms around Horatio and clung to him.

"Alright Speed?" Horatio asked sleepily.

"Fine," Speed whispered and jumped at a soft thump from downstairs.

"You sure?" H asked.

"Yeah," Speed whimpered. Downstairs both girls heard the thump but ignored it; they were used to things like that. They quickly fell asleep. Speed was up most of the night, scared of what inhabited the house.

He could barely stay awake at the lab the next day. Speed even laid down in Horatio's office for an hour and slept. Eric and Ryan were very concerned about him. Speed assured them he was fine and was just not feeling well. He did not want to go back to the house so he headed to the stable. Tim hadn't ridden a horse in a while; he had sold his horse a few years ago when he moved to Miami. After saddling Mardi, Tim went out for a ride through the fields.

He laughed and ran with the other horses that were in the field. An hour of riding around the field lightened Tim's mood and he went back to the house. Libby and Kendra were already there and were watching TV. They weren't really paying attention to it and were deep in conversation.

"Hey girls," Speed said and sat down with them.

"Hi Speed," they said and stopped their conversation.

"You guys know the ghost is here?" Speed asked. Libby and Kendra glanced at each other.

"Yeah, we think it followed us," Kendra said quietly.

"I thought as much. I could feel it at the camp," Speed said.

"There were at least four there," Libby said. "We don't know which one we brought home though. Does dad know it's here?"

"I don't think so, he doesn't believe in ghosts," Speed said.

Horatio had noticed Speed's anxiety and reluctance to be at home. The house had been weird and the noises had started to bother him. The Lt. didn't believe in the paranormal mostly because he hadn't experienced or seen it himself.

He was cleaning the house by himself a few days after Speed was spooked. A cabinet door kept opening and a cup would fall out.

"Stop this dammit," Horatio yelled at the house and held the door shut for a minute. He took his hand off of it and walked away and it didn't open again. Satisfied, Horatio went back into the hallway and stepped into the closet for Windex. The door slammed shut behind him and the light went out. Horatio panicked and slammed his weight against the door. Nights of being locked in a closet while he was a child came rushing back to him and he began to sob.

Rick knocked on the door a few times and got no reply. _The Hummer's out here… _Rick thought. He tested the knob but it was locked. Listening he heard a loud crash from inside the house. Rick took his gun out of his ankle holster and kicked in the door.

"Horatio?" Rick called and moved through the house to the hallway.

"In here," Horatio managed to yell.

"What are you doing in there?" Rick asked and tried to open the closet.

"Please just get me out," Horatio whimpered.

"Okay Horatio," Rick said a little more softly. He jerked the door as hard as he could but it wouldn't budge. "I have a crowbar in my truck, I'll be right back ok?"

"Okay," Horatio said. Rick's spine tingled just being in this house. He ran out to his truck and took the crowbar out and ran back to the house. Rick jammed the prongs between the door and doorframe and pulled. The door came apart with a shattering of wood and opened with silent hinges.

"Thank you," Horatio whispered. Rick's heart broke at the sight of the Lt. with tear tracks on his face. He put down the crowbar and pulled Horatio into his arms before he could think about it.

"It's just delving into your worst fears Horatio," Rick soothed. "You can't give into it." Horatio relaxed into Rick's embrace and closed his puffy eyes. "I grew up in a haunted house. You can't let the spirit control you."


	15. Chapter 15

**Warning, a little slashy but not too graphic.**

Chapter 15

The two men sat down on the couch with Horatio calming down in Rick's arms.

"Why did you come over anyway?" Horatio asked after a minute. Rick wrinkled his brow.

"Oh I have those case files for you, I set them outside," Rick laughed.

"Oh okay," Horatio said and waited for Rick to come back in. he put the folders on the table.

"This is all you needed right?" Rick asked.

"Yes but please stay at least until Speed gets back?" Horatio pleaded.

"I'll stay," Rick agreed. He waited and reviewed cases with Horatio for a few hours. Eric's drug test was currently being examined and Rick didn't want any more headaches over it. Speed and the girls came home around seven and convinced Rick to stay for dinner. He and Horatio didn't mention anything that had transpired in the hours before.

After Rick had left Speed headed up to the bedroom. He stopped at the closet and looked at the door for a moment.

"H?" Speed called.

"Yes Speed?" Horatio asked and walked up behind him.

"What happened to the door?" Speed was almost afraid to ask.

"Um, the thing locked me in there, and Rick had to pry it open." Horatio said bashfully.

"Oh Horatio," Speed said and wrapped his arms around his older lover. They stood there for a moment wrapped in each other's arms. "Let's go to bed," Speed suggested and they went up to their bedroom. The men wiggled out of their clothes and snuggled next to each other. Speed gently kissed Horatio's mouth and trailed hot kisses down his shoulder and stomach. Horatio moaned and arched his back as Speed took a nipple in his mouth.

"Quiet, the girls will hear," Speed scolded. Horatio whimpered quieter and they made love for an hour then fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**I'm sorry this is so horribly short but i have writers block :P **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Speed rarely stayed in the house over the next two weeks. He was actually taking a few refresher riding lessons with Stetler. Libby and Kendra hung around the stable as much as they could as well. They were trying to convince Horatio to start riding and got him to ride Mardi for a little while.

Libby and Kendra often went into the lab with their fathers while they worked. Their FBI credentials could get them into just about anywhere. Hotch wanted them to start actually working when they turned 14. The girls also always carried their guns but it made Horatio a nervous wreck.

"We are fine dad, we know gun safety." Libby would often assure him. Horatio would grumble and leave them alone. For Easter the whole team went out for lunch at a nice outdoor restaurant. The food was excellent and Kyle and Alexx's kids even came. Rick felt almost like an outcast but without the strain of work they talked to him like a human being.

"Schauen(Look)," Kendra whispered to Libby at one point in the meal. Libby turned her head and saw a nervous looking bald Cuban across the street with a hand inside his leather jacket.

"Ich sehe(I see)," Libby said without anyone but the German hearing her. The girls kept the man in the corner of their eyes for a second until they saw the butt of an automatic weapon. They reached for their guns in a split second and drew them. The gang member pulled out the automatic to annihilate the lot of them but Libby hit him between the eyes before he could pull the trigger. People screamed and ducked as the small .45 went off. Horatio, Speed, Eric, Ryan and Calleigh grabbed for their guns and made sure they weren't being targeted by another source.

"And you don't like them to carry guns," Speed sassed Horatio and re holstered his weapon. Horatio glared at him for a moment. "Nice shot Libby," Speed commented. Libby nodded with no expression on her face.

"Don't encourage her," Horatio growled.

"If she didn't act we all might be dead!" Speed argued.

"Stop it," Rick warned as the coroner and ambulances sped up to the restaurant. The two men glared at each other then helped calm down the rest of the people around them. At the end of the day Speed and Horatio were not on speaking terms. Libby and Kendra stayed away from them. Libby came home and sat on the beach for an hour, staring out over the water.

"You ok Libbs?" Kendra asked with concern and sat down beside her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Libby said quietly but didn't make eye contact.

"Sure?" Kendra persisted.

"I killed a man today," Libby whispered after a moment.

"It comes with the job Libby, Hotch told us that," Kendra said and rubbed her back.

"I know… but it feels horrible," Libby said and put her head on her knees and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"I bet it does," Kendra said quietly and sat with her until after sunset.

* * *

The next day the girls got a letter from Hotch about swimming and a different weapons training (bow and arrow, automatic weapons, taser guns, knives, ext.) seminar in Miami. He also wanted to get Libby and Kendra a cell phone and talk to Libby about the restaurant incident. Horatio agreed to the cell phones happily so he would have a way of communication with them.

The seminar started that Monday and would run three days a week for three months. The first month would be dedicated to swimming drills and scuba diving. The second was weapons training and the last month was a mix. Libby went out with Rick riding a few days before it would start while Kendra did some big project for school.

"Mardi is in the back pasture, you want to drive?" Rick asked.

"What?" Libby asked.

"You need to learn, I learned when I was 10," Rick said and handed her the truck keys. He showed her how to position the wheel, shift into park, drive, and neutral, work the pedals, use the headlights and adjust the mirrors. The roads to the back pasture were back roads only for the stable.

Libby cautiously and slowly took the dually out of the parking lot and on to a dirt road. Rick gave her tips as they weaved through some trees and to the horse's gate. Three ran up to the fence and Libby rode Mardi behind the truck back to the stable. She and Rick rode for an hour before he took her home.


End file.
